Monkey Paw, Monkey Fist
by Upgrade
Summary: Crossover. When Monkey Fist steals a cursed wish granting paw from Cologne, Ranma teams with Kim Possible and Ron to get it back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is not mine. Kim Possible is not mine. If they were, you would not be reading this; you would be watching it on television. 

Monkey Paw, Monkey Fist  
By Upgrade (formerly known as Xtor49)

The following is a crossover of Ranma 1/2 and Kim Possible. Ranma timeline is manga universe, post-Saffron. KP timeline is before So The Drama, but after A Sitch In Time. I'll be trying to keep all characters as close to canon as possible. If you feel I fail to do so, give evidence of why you think this way in a review. For Ranma 1/2, when I say canon, I mean the graphic novels. For KP, I mean the television series.

Underline: Author's section separation tags.

**Bold:** Onomatopoeia, emphasized words

_Italics:_ Thoughts, book titles

Chapter 1

Classes had ended at Middleton High School, and the students were streaming out of the doors. One particular teen, a blond boy in a red shirt, wasn't paying any attention to the world around him as he walked. He was too busy reading out of the green-covered book in his hands. A naked mole rat was lying on his shoulder, reading the pages with him.

"Hey, Ron!" a pretty orange-haired girl called out, running over to the boy with the book. "Hello, Earth to Ron!" When he still didn't respond, she yelled, "**Ron**!"

"Huh?" Ron finally lifted up his head. "Oh, hey, KP! Sorry, didn't notice ya there."

"Ron Stoppable, bookworm? Okay, what's going on? You've had your nose stuck in that book all day," the girl, Kimberly Ann Possible, known as Kim or KP to her friends, asked.

"I dunno. It just kind of got me hooked," Ron replied.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" the naked mole rat, Rufus, agreed.

"_Monkey King_, huh? What's that about?" Kim was curious as to what book could have captured her friend's attention so strongly.

"It's a Chinese story about the Monkey King, Sun Wu Kong," Ron told her as they walked.

"But you hate monkeys," she looked at him incredulously.

"Uh…" Ron paused to think. _I promised to keep the Yamanouchi school a secret. I can't tell her I'm reading it because Sun Wu Kong was the inspiration behind the school's style of Monkey Kung Fu, or that the Lotus Blade may have been modeled after his staff. _"Uh…Well…he's a talking, Kung Fu monkey that came out of a stone! He doesn't count! Yeah! That's it!" (1)

"O-kaaaay…" Kim's face showed her confusion. Before she could say anything else, she heard a familiar sound.

**Beep-beep-be-beep**

Kim opened up her Kimmunicator, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

Wade Load, the reclusive computer genius, appeared on the screen. "Hey, Kim. A statue has been stolen from the art collector, Cletus Beck. He calls it the Wounded Monkey. Here's an image." Wade's plump form was replaced by a picture of a Japanese Snow Monkey, made of stone. The right paw appeared to have been severed clean off. On its head was some kind of steel band.

"The statue is Chinese in origin, thousands of years old. Studies have proven that the stone it is made from is much stronger than it should be. No one knows what happened to the missing paw, or if there ever even was one," Wade explained.

"Any idea who took it?" Kim queried.

"Yeah. Here's some footage from Beck's security cameras," Wade changed the screen image again.

"Hey! Those are Monkey Fist's ninja monkeys!" Ron exclaimed as they watched the primates swipe the statue from Cletus Beck's mansion.

"It looks that way. Any idea where Monkey Fist is now, Wade?" Kim checked.

"I've got a sighting of him in Tokyo, Japan," the young computer expert answered.

"Aww, man, why did it have to be Monkey Fist?!" Ron complained with a heavy sigh, slumping over at the waist.

The West Coast is 16 hours behind Tokyo, and the flight is over 10 hours 

A teenage Japanese boy in a yellow Chinese shirt and slacks was walking down the streets of Nerima. Well, actually, he was walking along the fences on the sides of the streets of Nerima. With his head staring at his feet as he trudged along, this was a good choice, as he probably would've bumped into someone otherwise. Under his breath, he muttered, "Bored…bored…bored…so bored…where's Ryoga when you need him?"

After a bit, he caught a whiff of the smell of smoke. Looking around, his black pigtail flopping around as he did so, he caught sight of the source. There was no visible fire, merely smoke drifting out of a window of a restaurant. "Wha…that's the Nekohanten!"

The boy rushed inside, finding that the place was a wreck. Tables and chairs lay broken all over, but there were no people in the dining hall. The smoke was emanating from the kitchen, so Ranma hurried into there, stopping in the doorway.

"Blast! There goes a perfectly good pot of ramen!" Cologne snarled, standing on her staff in front of the stove. A pot on one of the burners was the source of all of the smoke, but the dark gas was coming out slower now that Cologne had turned off the heat.

"What the hell happened, old ghoul? And where's Shampoo and Mousse?" Ranma asked.

Cologne hit his head with her staff particularly hard, a sign of her current irritation. "They're out on deliveries right now. As to what happened, the fact that my restaurant was attacked should be obvious even to you, son-in-law."

"I could see that!" Ranma rubbed his head where she had struck him. "I meant, by who? And what did they want?"

"Oddly enough, it was a group of monkeys, highly trained in the ninja arts," she told him.

"Ninja monkeys?" Ranma was surprised for a moment, then shrugged. He'd seen weirder.

"They stole an old magical relic, the Monkey's Paw. But why they would want it, I can't be certain. It's powers are flawed," Cologne explained.

"What powers?" Ranma wondered, with a hint of caution. He had too many bad experiences with magic not to be careful.

"The Monkey's Paw grants wishes, but something always goes wrong. The wish is fulfilled to the letter, but usually not in the way the user intended," the old hag said.

"Like how?" Ranma wanted to know what to expect.

"If you were to use it to, say, cure your curse, any number of things could happen. You could be suddenly splashed with water from a different spring, and receive a completely different curse. You could be made genderless, neither man nor woman. The curse could be given to someone else, or switched with another. In any case, you wouldn't like the results," Cologne answered.

"So, why would someone want it?" the pigtailed boy wondered.

Cologne smacked him with her stick again, "I already said I don't know!"

"Ow! Dammit, old ghoul!" Ranma cursed.

"If whoever sent those monkeys to steal it makes a wish, the results could be disastrous,"Cologne warned.

"Whoa! Somebody was seriously tweaked!" a young male voice exclaimed in English from out in the dining hall.

(From this point on, everyone is speaking English, unless it says otherwise)

Cologne and Ranma went and looked to see a foreign girl with bright orange-red hair, wearing a black long-sleeved shirt that exposed her midriff, grey gloves, and green cargo pants with a large brown belt that wasn't really used to hold her pants up. A blond foreign boy behind her wore a similar outfit, only his shirt covered his stomach and his belt was holding up his dark grey cargo pants.

"Sorry, the restaurant is closed for now," Cologne stated.

"Aaahhh! It's a talking monkey!" the boy screamed.

Cologne shot over and cracked him in the head with her staff, "Mind your manners!"

"Owww! And I thought the ninja monkeys were bad!" the blond replied.

The orange-haired girl's eyes scanned over Ranma, taking in every centimeter of his body. They started at his feet, locking in place when they reached his face. She could feel her temperature rising. _He's so handsome..._

"Ninja monkeys? So you know about them?" Cologne queried, still speaking English.

The orange-haired girl blushed; she had just realized she had been staring at Ranma ever since he came in. (2) "That's right. Did they do this?" she gestured at the mess.

"Yes, while stealing a very dangerous artifact," the old woman said, "Maybe you could tell me what you know of them?"

"The monkeys work for a criminal who goes by the name of Monkey Fist. We've had a few run-ins with him in the past," the girl explicated.

"You are following him?" Ranma asked, also in English, although he had a heavy accent.

"That's right. He stole a statue called the Wounded Monkey. We're going to get it back," the orange-haired girl confirmed. She kept sneaking glances at Ranma, not that he noticed.

"I wasn't aware you understood English, Muko-dono," Cologne's voice hinted at her surprise.

"I understand it well. Learned it while traveling with oyaji, and school. My speaking is not as good," Ranma replied. (3)

"What did the monkeys steal?" the girl questioned.

"A cursed item in the shape of a monkey's paw," Cologne told her.

"Monkey's paw?" the girl pulled out a handheld device with a screen. "Wade, that Wounded Monkey statue was missing a paw, right? Monkey Fist's ninjas just stole an item that looks like a monkey's paw. Could it be related?"

"Hmm. It's more than likely that Monkey Fist plans on putting the paw on the statue. But I can't find any legends about the statue or anything to suggest why he would try to repair it," a boy's voice came out of the device's speaker. Ranma and Cologne couldn't see the screen from where they were standing.

"What about Monkey Fist? Can you find any clues to his whereabouts?" the foreign girl requested.

"I'm still looking, KP. But I'll find him. Wade out," the transmission ended.

"Hey! I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable. This is my buddy, Rufus," the blond boy held up a naked mole rat, who waved enthusiastically.

Ranma blinked at the mole rat for a moment, having never seen one before. He bowed, "I'm Saotome... Etto, I mean, Ranma Saotome." He had to remember to place his family name last when speaking in English. "The old ghoul is Cologne."

**Twack!** went the hag's staff. "Watch it, Muko-dono!"

"Cologne?" _What a weird name. And what is it she keeps calling him?_ Ron thought. (4)

"And me? I'm...I'm...uh..." the girl seemed to have forgotten her own name as she gazed into Ranma's blue-gray eyes. "Kim! Kim Possible." She blushed again, "So, what exactly is the curse on this monkey paw?"

"I'm rather surprised you believe in curses, being a Westerner," Cologne commented.

"We've...run into magic a couple of times now," Kim responded.

"I see. That will make things easier," Cologne began. She explained the power of the Monkey's Paw to the foreign duo. Trio, if one counted Rufus.

"This is...is..." Ron began, apparently unable to think of a word that he felt was appropriate.

"Not good," Kim finished.

"Monkey Fist could wish for anything! To be the ultimate monkey kung fu master! To turn everyone into his monkey slaves! To make all doughnuts filled with lemon-flavored icing!" Ron nearly yelled in panic.

"We've got to find him and get that paw away from him!" Kim declared.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Muko-dono here will join you," Cologne proclaimed.

"Eh? Do not say things for me, old ghoul! And what about you?!" Ranma responded.

"I will be staying here. I need to clean up this restaurant and get it running again. I can't afford to be shut down for very long," the Chinese hag explained.

**Beep-beep-be-beep**

"Wade! Tell me you got something," Kim said to her Kimmunicator device.

"Monkey Fist's ninjas were spotted boarding a plane for Guangzhou in China just before it took off. Better yet, though, I think I've found where they're headed. It's just a few miles south of the Bayankala mountain range. I'll send you a map," Wade said.

"What are we waiting for?!" Ranma suddenly sounded rather eager to go. _After I save the day, I can make a quick stop at Jusenkyo! Never gonna be a girl again!_

"Are you sure? Monkey Fist is dangerous," Kim warned.

"I am a martial artist. I will be fine," Ranma confidently assured her.

"Indeed. Ranma will be more than a match for the ones that attacked here," Cologne nodded.

"Well, I've already gotten you transportation to China. One more along shouldn't be a problem," Wade remarked.

"Then we should get going, if we want to get there before Monkey Fist makes his wish," Kim advised.

"Lead the way," Ranma motioned to the door with a hand.

Cologne sighed as the three teens ran out of the restaurant, "Hopefully, Mousse will get back soon so I can foist cleaning this place up off on him. But in the meantime..." She went into the kitchen to get it ready for cooking again.

Chapter 1 end

(1) Ron is reading an Americanized version of the Chinese epic, _Journey to the West_. If he was reading the straight Chinese translation, he would fall asleep from boredom. And I wouldn't blame him. It's written in an incredibly bland manner. Like a recounting of facts, not a story.

(2) I figured that if Kim liked the Japanese exchange student so much, she could be attracted to Ranma in the same way.

(3) What, you don't think Ranma learns in school? Give me a page and book number from the manga suggesting that Ranma gets bad grades or doesn't normally pay attention in class. Can't do it? Then shut up. It's accurate to canon if the manga never states otherwise.

(4) The muko part of Muko-dono means son-in-law. The -dono part is a suffix that is used like -san, only it is more polite/humble. I'm not sure why Cologne uses the -dono suffix and not a less formal one, but perhaps the reason is that it is more formal that way. That maybe the formality might help Ranma accept the idea of being married to Shampoo.

Author's Notes:

Will this be a Ranma/Kim fic? I can't say for certain. It depends solely on my Muse. But at this point, I would call it unlikely.  
I had planned to eventually write a Ranma/KP crossover for some time. Somebody, I've forgotten who, specifically asked me to write one, so I went ahead and started it. Originally, the plot was very different, the villains being Dr. Drakken and Shego. It just wasn't working out, so I had to come up with a new plot. I had just recently tried reading _Journey to the West_, stopping about halfway through the first book. I got to thinking, the Lotus Blade shapeshifts kind of like Sun Wu Kong's staff. Maybe I could go somewhere with that. All these thoughts about monkeys brought up the old Monkey's Paw wish idea. And, of course, the villain would have to be Monkey Fist. The rest just developed from there.  
Anyhow, I know this isn't much, just kind of setting things up. Whether I continue this anytime soon is up to the reviews I get, since I have other stories in the works as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is not mine. Kim Possible is not mine. If they were, Ranma would've been cured at the end, and there would be more scenes of Rufus and Ron using Monkey Kung Fu.

Monkey Paw, Monkey Fist

By Upgrade

To further clarify the timeline, it is about two months after Ranma's fight with Saffron, and somewhere between episodes 42 (The Full Monkey) and 62 (Gorilla Fist). If you want specifics, I'd say right after episode 50 (Triple S).

Kim and those around her will be using English. Those left behind in Nerima will be using Japanese. I think this should be obvious, so I probably won't be stating it again in the story.

Chapter 2

Tokyo Airport

"Thanks for giving us a ride, Mrs. Kerrigan," Kim thanked the pilot as they boarded the plane. It was a cargo jet, painted an ugly brownish orange, but was in excellent condition.

"Kim, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even have a plane. A trip to China's nothing compared to what that would've set me back. Besides, it's not that far off my flight plan," the elderly woman in the brown leather pilot's jacket said.

"I just disarmed the bomb while driving the leaking gas tanker with my feet while hanging out the open door. Anyone could've done that," Kim replied with false modesty.

Ranma and Ron sat in the cargo area, while Kim sat in the co-pilot's seat. "It's an eight hour flight, kids. Ya might want ta get some shut-eye. I'll wake ya a little before we get there."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kerrigan," the orange-haired girl leaned her seat back a bit, closing her eyes. Ranma's face popped up in her mind, and she smiled, daydreaming as she tried to enter slumber.

Shrugging, Ranma lay down on some tarp-covered wooden boxes and fell right to sleep, his eyes visibly already in REM sleep.

"How can he just go to sleep like that? I mean, we're trying to save the world, here! Doesn't that worry him?" Ron was astonished. About five minutes later, Ron was unconscious from boredom, his head tilted back and his mouth wide open.

Rufus was curled up in his lap, dreaming. "Cheese..."

Meanwhile, back in Nerima

"Aiyah!" Shampoo exclaimed upon returning to the Nekohanten. The dining area was still in complete disarray. "What happened, great-grandmother?"

"Some ruffians made a mess of things, but they won't be back," Cologne told the purple-haired girl. _Best not to tell her everything, lest she chase after Son-in-law. With the way that Western girl was eyeing him, if Shampoo had gone along, it would only have been a matter of time until there was a fight. Which would cost them precious time. They must get the paw back before it is used! Besides, I need her help here getting the restaurant running again. _

"Come, now. We've got a lot of work to do," the old hag urged

"Yes, Great Grandmother!" Shampoo nodded, immediately beginning to pick up the broken pieces of tables and chairs off the floor.

At the Tendo Home and Dojo

"I'm home!" Akane called out as she walked in the door. She set down her school bag so she could take off her shoes.

"Welcome back, Akane!" Kasumi greeted, coming over to the entrance to do so.

"Where's Ranma?" Akane asked, picking up her bag.

"Ranma? I haven't seen him since this morning," Kasumi said.

"He disappeared at lunch and never came back. I figured he would've been home by now," Akane remarked.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. He probably just got challenged again or something," Kasumi reasoned.

_Or he's with one of the other girls!_ Akane thought. Then she shook her head, _No, not with Ukyo. She was still in class after he left. But maybe Shampoo..._ Akane nearly ran to the phone and dialed up the Nekohanten.

"Hello, this is the Nekohanten. If you're calling to make an order, I'm afraid we are unable to make any deliveries at this time..." Cologne's voice came out of the handset's speaker.

"Elder Cologne, hi, this is Akane," the youngest Tendo interrupted.

"Ah! Hello, Ms. Tendo. I assume you're calling about Son-in-law?" Cologne guessed.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" Akane queried.

"I asked him to retrieve something for me earlier. It might take him a few days to return," Cologne told her.

"What?! What is he getting? Where is it, that it would take so long? What does he get out of it?" the girl questioned, suspicious.

"Airen was here? Why Great Grandmother no tell Shampoo?!" the younger Amazon's voice could be heard in the background.

Akane's suspicions faded somewhat. _She didn't send Shampoo with him?_

"I'm sorry, Ms. Tendo, but I cannot answer your questions right now. The restaurant was attacked earlier today and I can't risk Shampoo overhearing and chasing after Son-in-law. I need my granddaughter here to help get this place in working order!" Cologne explained, shouting the last bit at Shampoo.

"I...I understand. Thank you, Elder Cologne. I better let you get back to work. Good-bye," Akane hung up. _Was she telling the truth? Is Ranma just out on an errand? Why would he help Cologne? Did he get challenged again, and needs her help to learn a new techique? Maybe he wants some money? _A thousand different questions flew through Akane's mind as she stood there by the phone.

She was brought out of it by something very cold touching the back of her neck, "Eeeeek!" Turning around, Akane saw her sister Nabiki removing the wrapping from one of her frozen juice bars. "Finally. I called your name five times, but you were too busy staring off into space. Can somebody else use the phone, now?" Nabiki spoke the last part mockingly.

"Hmph! Go ahead," Akane walked away, irritated at Nabiki's words and actions, as well as at having her thoughts disturbed. She headed for her room, passing her father and Mr. Saotome playing their latest pastime, Backgammon. (1)

Feeling a need to relax, Akane grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the changing room. Inside, she set the clothes aside and removed her school uniform. Akane walked into the furo, and, after a quick rinse, she climbed into the hot water.

_We've been getting along so well lately. Well, better than before, anyway. He's still an inconsiderate jerk! Sometimes..._ She sighed, _I just wish I knew more about what he was doing. If only they would hurry up and fix the Nekohanten, maybe I could try and ask Cologne again_

Akane's eyes widened as an idea popped in her head. She stood up immediately, "I've got it!"

The dark-haired girl moved as quick as she could, drying off, getting dressed, and running off toward Nerima's favorite Chinese cafe. "I'll be back later," Akane cried out as she dashed out the door.

"Oh my. Akane is sure in a hurry. She forgot her shoes," Kasumi noticed.

Just then, said girl came back in, muttering, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." as she put on her shoes and sprinted away.

A bit later, at the Nekohanten

Akane entered the restaurant, ignoring the closed sign on the door. In the dining hall, the usual tables and chairs were all gone. Most of the booths either had their tables busted or the seats torn. The floor tiles were a mess, some cracked, others shattered, and a few completely missing. One of the ceiling fans was broken free of the roof, while another was missing all of its propellers. "Wow."

"Ms. Tendo. I'm a little surprised to see you here," Cologne remarked from the kitchen door.

"I know you said you can't answer my questions yet. But I thought, maybe I could give you a hand around here. That way, I wouldn't have to wait so long," Akane proclaimed.

Cologne cackled, "Well, then, if you would take those broken pieces outside to the dumpster?"

Akane nodded, smiling slightly. She rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

When she came back in, she heard a sudden cry of, "Shampoo!" Holding her arm out, hand in a fist, a boy in white robes slammed face first into her clenched knuckles.

The boy pulled himself away, pulling his coke-bottle glasses back over his eyes, "You're not my Shampoo!"

"Hi, Mousse," Akane deadpanned.

"Oh! Akane Tendo. What are you doing here?" Mousse wondered.

"She's helping. Now get back to work!" Cologne appeared behind him and swatted him with her stick.

"Ow!" Mousse rubbed his head. "Dried-up old monkey," he mumbled. Cologne swatted him again. "Ow!!"

"Did you get those new tiles like I told you?" the old woman asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I got them," Mousse pulled out a few from the folds of his robes.

"Good! Now you can replace the broken ones," Cologne declared, heading back for the kitchen, "Ms. Tendo, if you would come with me?"

Akane followed the Chinese senior citizen, while Mousse pulled out some flooring glue from his robes and fixed the new tiles in place.

An hour later

"Well, Ms. Tendo, we've gotten this place back to normal, with your help. Now, what exactly were your questions again? I was rather distracted when we spoke on the phone," Cologne said.

"Oh, right!" Akane had almost forgotten why she was there in the first place. "You said you had Ranma getting something for you, and that it could take a few days. Where has he gone, and what for? And what are you offering him to do this?"

"Offering him? Nothing, really. I didn't even have to pay for the plane. He's gone to China, to recover a stone Monkey's Paw. I assume that he'll make a stop at Jusenkyo while he's in the country, so he might not be back for a while," Cologne answered.

"Airen in China?!" Shampoo exclaimed, having been listening in, "Shampoo go, too!" She went running for the door, but Cologne tripped the girl with her staff.

"No, you won't. We just lost a great deal of money repairing this place. We'll need our waitress here to work if we are to get that money back," the hag stated.

"But, Great Grandmother! Airen is..." the purple-haired Amazon began.

"This is not up for debate, child. You will stay here. Son-in-law will manage this task better on his own," Cologne ordered.

Something about the way the diminutive woman said that had Akane worried. But it wasn't like she could fly off to China and find Ranma in such a huge country. _He'll be back in a few days,_ she thought to herself. But some part of her, deep inside, wasn't convinced. (2)

Chapter 2 end

(1) Why Backgammon? I don't know. I didn't want to have them playing go or shogi, so I picked something else I could see them playing.

(2) I'm trying to keep Akane in character, but at the same time, I want to show that she is beginning to accept her feelings for Ranma. Enough to admit, if only to herself, that she does like and care about him, even if she would never call it love.

Author's Note:

Have I mentioned that I love reviews? Because I do.

Miguel Dubón pointed out to me that Wade doesn't call Kim KP. Thank you for telling me about my mistake. Please, if you catch a mistake like that, let me know, so I can try not to make it again.

Chono Inverse: I'm happy you're enjoying it. Currently, this story is not leaning toward a matchup between Kim and Ranma. That may change, depending on my Muse, but it is unlikely. I **may** do a different fanfic later on that is a Ranma/Kim pairing, though.

FarTraveller, that's about what I had in mind. Thanks for reviewing.

Anon: Yeah, I could've wrote out Cologne's second explanation of the Monkey's Paw. It may have been better to do so; I knew that when I skipped it. Personally, I find it a little annoying when I have to read about a character telling about something over and over. Granted, twice isn't a big deal, even to me, but I chose not to write it out anyway.

I'll agree, summarizing things in a story isn't a good idea. Where I disagree is that a writer may do so if it is done sparingly.

I wouldn't say either of us is exactly right or wrong, it's merely a difference in opinion.

Dear readers, I know this chapter is shorter than the last one. I thought about at least putting in the next scene with Ranma and Team Possible, but I decided to save it for next chapter. This felt like a better place to stop. Future chapters will not center so much on Nerima (I think).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is not mine. Kim Possible is not mine. If they were, both Ranma and Ron would've had at least one decenthuman male friend to hang out with at times. Ron apparently has none, and the perverts that Ranma is seen talking to aren't what I would call decent or friends.

Monkey Paw, Monkey Fist

By Upgrade

Chapter 3

"Hey, Kim! Time ta wake up!" Mrs. Kerrigan hollered to the girl in her co-pilot's seat.

"Hmm, what?" Sleepily, Kim's eyes opened. She stretched with a yawn, "How long until the drop zone?"

"About half an hour. Figured I'd give you kids a bit of time to wake up first," the pilot said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kerrigan. I'll go make sure they're awake," Kim unbuckled her seat belt and exited the cabin.

The elderly woman's shout didn't seem to affect Ranma, Ron, or Rufus, as all three were still asleep. No, wait, Rufus was stirring. Kim walked over to Ron and shook him a bit. His eyelids popped open and his head shot up with a snort. "Oh. Hey, KP!"

"We're getting close. Better get your parachute on," the orange-haired young woman told him.

"Right!" Ron headed for his pack, towards the rear of the plane.

Ranma was still curled up on the tarp-covered boxes. _He's even cuter when sleeping!_ Kim shook him, but he didn't awaken. "Hey, Ranma, wake up," she urged. Still nothing. "Ranma!" she shouted, to no effect. Frowning, Kim took her canteen and poured a little of the semi-cool water onto his face.

Ranma sat up immediately, his hair somehow turning red and his body shrinking. At least, except for his chest, which had grown outward considerably. "Kawaiikune otenba!" Ranma said out of reflex. His voice had gotten much higher, too. "Oh. Hello, Kim-san."

"Wha-" Kim's eyes were very wide, and she was pointing at Ranma. Namely his sudden bosom.

"Huh?" Ranma looked down. "Ah. Etto...I can explain..."

Ron came over, now wearing his parachute. "Hey, KP, I- Whoa! Who's she?!" Ron wondered.

"Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this," the redhead scratched the base of her pigtail.

"But...Ranma's a guy. Right?" Ron looked at Kim in confusion.

"I am a guy! Stupid curse. Changes me to a girl with cold water. Hot water changes me back," Ranma explained.

Kim was flabbergasted. _I find a really hot guy, and he turns into a girl!_

"No way! Prove it!" Ron protested. Rufus climbed onto the box beside the redhead.

"Get me hot water and I will," Ranma replied.

Ron went off to the bathroom sink, grabbed a little paper cup there, and filled it with hot water. He ran back and tripped, the cup and its contents flying through the air to land on the Japanese girl. Ron didn't actually see her revert into a Japanese boy, because his face had collided with the floor.

Rufus gaped, "Wow!"

"It's...really fast," Kim noted. Indeed, the switch was instantaneous.

"Yes. Sometimes, I do not even notice I changed right away," Ranma admitted.

Ron got up, seeing Ranma in the exact same spot and clothes as the strange girl had just been. "Was he really a girl? Did he really just turn back?"

"Yeah, Ron. He did," Kim acknowledged, still pretty stunned.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," Rufus confirmed.

Ron moved forward and poked Ranma's flat chest a few times, "How do you do that?"

"I told you. I have a curse that turns me into a girl with cold water, and hot water turns me back," Ranma repeated.

"How did you get this...curse?" Kim queried, coming out of her daze.

"Fell into Nyanniichuan, Spring of Drowned Girl, at Jusenkyo. When you fall in a spring there, you get cursed to change into what drowned in the spring," the pigtailed boy explicated.

"That's...really weird," Ron commented.

"Ron!" Kim admonished.

"Feels weird, too, the whole time I am in girl form," Ranma stated.

"Is there any cure?" the orange-haired girl questioned.

"Only one for sure. Spring of Drowned Man at Jusenkyo," the martial artist answered.

"If it's there, why didn't you get cured when you were there the first time?" she wondered.

"I not know which spring it was. And stupid oyaji not want to stay any longer," Ranma grumbled.

"Why not go back later?" Ron asked.

"I did. Had to stop Saffron from breaking Jusenkyo. Pools got mixed up because of him, had to come back to Japan and wait," Ranma said.

"Jusenkyo isn't in Japan?" Kim was a little surprised.

"No, Jusenkyo is in China," the Oriental boy proclaimed.

"China?!" Ron, Kim, and even Rufus exclaimed.

"Yes. Not too far from where we are going," Ranma nodded.

"So, that's why you wanted to come," Kim realised, her opinion of Ranma dropping.

"I would have come anyway. I just was mad at Cologne for trying to make me," Ranma spoke honestly. "That paw is bad. Someone could get hurt. We get the paw back, then I can go get cured."

This raised Kim's view of Ranma, but it still had been lessened by his curse. She had a brief fantasy of swimming with Ranma after he had been cured. He wore only a pair of blue trunks, giving her a great view of his hardened muscles. His eyes kept staring at her body in her lime green two-piece swimsuit. They swam towards each other, and...

"Hey, KP, you awake?" Ron waved his hand in front of her eyes. Both he and Ranma were watching her with puzzled expressions.

"Yeah! Great!" Kim decided to change the subject, "I better get my parachute on."

Shrugging, Ranma followed her to the packs. Kim blushed as she watched him bend over to pick up his own, quickly diverting her eyes away from his rear end. Ranma had grabbed her pack off the floor as well, offering it to her as he stood. "Thank you," Kim said.

"Sure," Ranma strapped the parachute onto his back, not noticing Kim's emotional state.

"Alright, kids. I'm gonna open the loading door. Jump out, one at a time, when I tell ya to," Mrs. Kerrigan instructed over the intercom.

"Have you ever done this before?" Kim questioned as the large rear door of the plane lowered down into a ramp.

"No," Ranma calmly responded.

Before Kim could say anything else, Mrs. Kerrigan shouted out, "Go!" The pigtailed boy ran to the edge of the ramp and fearlessly leapt out into the empty skies.

_Why didn't I ask him that earlier?!_ Kim thought at herself angrily, now worried about her recent crush.

"Go!" Mrs. Kerrigan yelled.

Kim dove out of the plane, immediately watching for Ranma. He seemed to be doing fine, keeping his body flat to the ground, arms spread, so as to fall slower. He passed through a thick, low altitude cloud, and she lost sight of him.

Back on the plane, the pilot hollered out, "Go!"

Ron ran down the ramp, tripping at the last step and tumbling head first into the sky. "Whaoaoaoaaah!" he screamed, still doing somersaults as he fell.

"Good luck, kids," Mrs. Kerrigan muttered, closing the loading door and continuing her flight.

Meanwhile, Ranma had discovered that falling through a cloud when one has a Jusenkyo curse was a bad thing. His curse had been activated, and the instant redhead realised that her parachute was no longer properly secure enough on her now smaller frame. "Kuso!" she cussed, trying to adjust the straps. Only the right strap was stuck, unwilling to move. Yanking harder, Ranma accidentally broke the clasp clear off. The metal latch fell to the earth below. "Shimatta!" Ranma cursed, hastily grabbing the two halves of the right strap and tying them into a tight knot. It was better than nothing, after all. Finally, she was able to pull the cord and open her parachute. Right before she landed in a hot spring.

It was then that Ranma made another discovery: changing into a guy when you've got a couple of straps very firmly wrapped around your body Hurts. "Yearggh!" he cried out, the straps snapping from the strain after a few seconds. "That's going to leave a mark," he groaned, quoting a line from one of the American films they had watched in English class. His shoulders hurt too much to really swim with, but he could still float on his back and kick his way to shore, which was only about a meter away.

Up in the sky, Kim opened her own parachute, slowly falling through the same cloud that Ranma had. She almost thought she heard Ron screaming, but the cloud kept her from seeing anything. "I hope Ron's okay," she said to herself. For the moment, there wasn't anything she could do but drift downward.

The screaming blond boy closed his mouth as he fell, covering it with one had, _I think I'm gonna be sick._ In his pocket, Rufus was feeling much the same way. Ron groped for the pull cord as he spun in the air, finally grasping it and pulling, just trying to stop his tumbling. The parachute opened, but Ron's momentum kept him spinning. He looped in the air, the parachute suddenly beneath him. Then Ron dropped, barely missing the 'chute with his body. Next thing he knew, he had landed in a cluster of trees, dangling several yards above the ground.

Ranma had just finished wringing out his shirt when he saw Kim touch down a few dozen meters away. He put his shirt back on, the pain in his shoulders already lessened to where he barely winced in the process. Kim spotted him as he began jogging towards her. She met him halfway. "I think I saw Ron's parachute in the trees over there," Kim pointed.

She and Ranma entered the small forest, looking for any sign of the other American. "Ron?!" Kim called, her hands cupping the sides of her mouth.

"Hey, KP! Up here!" Ron yelled back. Following his voice, Ranma and Kim spotted him where his parachute was caught in the branches. He was too high up to just release the 'chute safely.

"Ron! You okay?" Kim checked.

"Yeah. I just can't get down!" Ron huffed.

Ranma leapt up the tree from limb to limb until he was above Ron. Grasping the cables of Ron's parachute in one hand, a quick chop with the other, and now Ron was dangling from Ranma's arm instead of the branches. Ranma swung Ron over to a sturdy tree limb, making sure the other boy had a firm grip on it before letting go of the cables. He then vaulted over to the same tree limb, offering Ron a hand.

The blond grasped Ranma's palm, expecting the pigtailed boy to pull him up. Instead, Ranma jumped down, taking Ron with him. "Whoaoaaah!" Ron shrieked in surprise. Dropping a few branches at a time, Ranma got both of them down with nary a scratch, and in record time.

"Dude, warn (gasp) a guy (gasp) before you (gasp) do something (gasp) like that!!" Ron wheezed, having been screaming the whole way to the base of the tree.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator, "Wade, we've arrived at the drop point. Can you give us a map to where we're going?"

"On it, Kim. The red dot is your destination. The blue one is your current location," Wade explained, bringing up a map of the area on her Kimmunicator.

"Thanks, Wade. Let's go, guys," the orange-haired girl started heading south.

Ranma followed, _Soon as I get this done, I'm gonna be a man full time again_.

Ron was still trying to catch his breath, "Hey, Kim, (gasp) wait up!"

Author's Notes

Yeah, this one took me a while. I didn't have much time before Christmas to work on it. My work schedule got messed up after that, which hindered my writing. And I was enjoying my Christmas gifts, so I didn't feel like writing so much. This chapter's a little short as well.

Next time, Monkey Fist's hideout! No promises on when I'll get it out. I may have to work on a few other things first, just to get some ideas out of my head so I can think better when I write.

Cylon One asked about me saying Kim has orange hair. To anyone else who is wondering, yes, she's a redhead, but her hair has an orange tint to it. I often refer to Ranma's girl form as "the redhead" when I write, so I didn't want to risk confusing anyone by having two redheads. Instead, I refer to Kim by her orange hair.

FarTraveler, thanks for reviewing! I do try to keep everyone accurate to canon as much as I can.

nonny mouse, I'm glad you like it. Thank you for the review.

maniac, thanks for reviewing. Yep, if Cologne had mentioned what the Monkey's Paw could do, there are plenty in Nerima who would seek it out to use it, uncaring of the consequences. Sorry, no members of Team Possible will be receiving curses in this fic.

Fionn the Otaku, I ask you, why should Ranma be less fluent in English? Like I said in chapter 1, give me proof from the manga to back up your words if you're going to try and convince me of such a thing. Anyway, I thank you for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is not mine. Kim Possible is not mine. If they were, I'm sure I'd have enough knowledge memorized about both of them so as to write a much better fanfic.

Monkey Paw, Monkey Fist

By Upgrade

To quote Robert Asprin: "I'm not a fast writer. I'm not a slow writer. I'm a half-fast writer."

Chapter 4

After a bit of running, Ranma got irritated at how slow they were traveling. Quick as a flash, he grabbed Ron and slung him over his left shoulder, then did the same to Kim over his right shoulder. Picking up the Kimmunicator she dropped, Ranma began leaping south, following the map on the handheld device.

"What are you doing?!" Kim protested.

"You two are too slow. This is much faster," Ranma explained.

The orange-haired girl did not care for being picked up and carried like some excess baggage. Kim pounded on the cursed boy's back, "Put me **down**!"

Ron was busy catching his breath, and made no complaints. Although he was starting to get sick from the constant rising and falling.

"Otenba no baka," Ranma muttered, feeling no pain from her blows.

"What did you call me?!" Kim shouted, recognizing his tone as an insult.

"Stupid tomboy," Ranma translated.

"You jerk!" Kim tried beating on him harder.

"Stop hitting me, it annoys me," Ranma complained, as if talking to a little kid.

Kim's opinion of Ranma had taken a sharp nosedive from all of this.

However, it wasn't much longer before Ranma stopped and set them down. Ron lost his last meal all over the ground. Rufus held his nose at the smell. Kim glared at Ranma. He gave her back her Kimmunicator, saying, "We are here."

In front of them was a temple made from stone blocks the size of an average computer tower. Monkey carvings covered the walls, with statues of monkeys in various positions lined a cobblestone walkway to the entrance. "This does seem like Monkey Fist's kind of place," Ron remarked weakly, still recovering from his vomiting.

"Let's go," Kim sprinted inside, her anger at Ranma pushed aside for more important matters. The boys followed.

Meanwhile, inside the temple was a large ceremony room. It was fairly plain, with a large round stone table right beneath a hole of the same size in the ceiling. The walls were at least 18 meters high, with 15 meters of space between them. About every eight feet on the walls was a light green border of monkey carvings, each border approximately seven inches in height.

At the stone table stood a hairy man in a black martial arts gi that matched his fur, his hands and feet looking more like an ape's than a human's. This was none other than Monkey Fist.

At the stone table, the ninja monkeys had just given their master the cursed Monkey's Paw. Monkey Fist held the paw in his right hand, and the Wounded Monkey statue in his left, his arms high in the air. "At last! Once I combine these two items together, I will truly be invincible!" The borders on the walls began to glow expectantly with bluish light.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Kim yelled as she entered the ceremony room, Ron and Ranma right behind her.

"You're too late, Kim Possible! Monkey ninjas, attack!" the ape-man pointed at the trio.

"Mokou Takabisha!" Ranma fired off a ki blast right into the oncoming swarm of black-garbed primates, scattering them like a bowling ball hitting pins in a strike. The ninja monkeys panicked and ran out of the exit.

"Wha-! How did you do that?!" Ron's eyes were as wide as could be. Kim wasn't much better.

While they were distracted, Monkey Fist touched the base of the Monkey's Paw to the Wounded Monkey statue's arm stump. Yellow light flashed as the paw attached itself to the arm. "Now, Statue of Sun Wu Kong! Give me the power of the Monkey King!" The statue shone brilliantly with scarlet light as Monkey Fist was laughing maniacally.

When the light had faded, and everyone could see again, Monkey Fist's attire had changed. A metal band was wrapped around his forehead. Golden chainmail covered his upper body, with flaps draped over each thigh. Loose white pants were tucked into brown boots that had white clouds stitched into the sides. A cap with a long feather stuck in it was on his head. In his right hand was a red short staff with golden bands on each end. His skin had turned gray, and his eyes were now lit up with golden flames. The Wounded Monkey statue lay on the ground, the steel band from its head missing.

"Wahahaha! Even the gods trembled at the might of Sun Wu Kong! And now, his strength and abilities are mine!" And Monkey Fist went off into another long string of maniacal laughter.

"You two should go," Ranma stated.

"You expect us to leave?" Kim questioned incredulously.

"Kim, if he's really got the powers of the Monkey King, we don't stand a chance! You see that staff? It weighs, like, 18 thousand pounds! And he's holding it like a toothpick!" Ron told her.

"How do you know this?" Kim wondered.

"I was reading the book on it, remember?" Ron reminded.

"Get away," Ranma demanded.

"What about you?" Ron asked.

"I will stay and fight," Ranma answered.

"Do you really think you can win?" Kim queried.

"Saotome Ranma does not lose," the Oriental boy smirked confidently.

"Saotome Ranma?" Monkey Fist repeated, having stopped his laughing in time to hear that part of the conversation. "You're the one who defeated Saffron, the Phoenix God?"

"Hai!" Ranma acknowledged, taking a few steps forward.

"Then you should be an excellent test of my new power!" Monkey Fist brandished the gold-banded cudgel at the cursed boy, and ran at him.

Ranma jumped over the oncoming weapon and punched his attacker in the face. An audible crack was heard upon impact. Ranma then jumped back, clutching his hand. _Hitting this guy is worse than Ryoga. I'd rather punch solid steel! _he thought.

Monkey Fist continued to attempt to hit Ranma. While Monkey Fist couldn't come close to matching Ranma's skill and speed, he was more agile and his strength was massive. Just from feeling the air pressure of Monkey Fist's attacks as he dodged, Ranma knew that getting hit was not going to be an option. But he was being kept on the defensive, unable to strike back.

"Whoa. It's like watching a Kung Fu action flick on high speed!" Ron stared.

Monkey Fist's staff was leaving craters in the ground and shattering the walls when it would hit them. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator, "Wade, we need help! Monkey Fist used the paw and statue to get the powers of Sun Wu Kong! Ranma's barely able to hold him off."

Wade typed into his computer, scanning Monkey Fist through Kim's handheld device. "Kim, the steel headband seems to be the source of his power. Get it off of him, and his power will fade away."

"Got it!" Kim rushed in at the two fighters, jumping on Monkey Fist's back and tugging at the steel headband over his forehead.

"Foolish girl!" Monkey Fist grabbed her and threw her at the far wall. Kim's grip on the headband failed, but she did take the feathered cap along with her. Ranma leapt in Kim's path and caught her, but the momentum slammed him into the wall with great force.

"Stupid tomboy! What are you doing?!" Ranma yelled angrily, sitting on the floor.

"I was trying to get the headband off of him! That's his weakness!" Kim replied, offended.

"Fine! Just stay back!" Ranma told her. Seeing Monkey Fist rapidly approaching them, he fired off a "Mouko Takabisha" at nearly point blank range, sending the ape-man soaring skyward.

"I was trying to help you!" Kim argued.

"You are in the way, and will just get hurt! Now go!" Ranma stood up, waiting for Monkey Fist to come back down. Dust was falling from the ceiling, having been knocked loose by all the damage Monkey Fist's attacks had done to it. The whole building was rumbling and shaking.

Kim was really pissed off, but Wade's voice came out of her Kimmunicator, "Kim, all those times Monkey Fist has missed Ranma and hit the walls and floor have shook the temple stones loose. The whole building is going to collapse from the impacts and vibrations. You have got to get out of there!"

"Coming loose, huh?" Ranma smirked as if he had an idea.

Ron zipped over and tugged on Kim's sleeve, "You heard Wade, let's go before we're crushed!"

"Go, go!" Rufus urged.

Kim nodded and ran for the exit, Ron in tow. It wasn't until they got outside that the two of them realized that Ranma wasn't right behind them. "Kim, Ron, don't stop! My sensors tell me that there could be a tornado forming in there! And it's going to be a big one!" Wade warned them.

"A tornado?! The book didn't say anything about Sun Wu Kong being able to do that!" Ron kept running.

"You don't suppose...it's Ranma?" Kim wondered. After seeing him change into a girl and throw a ball of energy, she wasn't sure what else the pigtailed boy could do.

Monkey Fist sprang of one of the building's walls near the roof, headed right for his pigtailed adversary. Ranma dove to the side as Monkey Fist's cudgel hit where he had been standing, the stones of the floor caving in and standing up vertically from the force of the attack. "It's time I stopped playing with you," Monkey Fist said as he tore off a few strands of arm hair. Tossing them into the air, each one transformed into a duplicate Monkey Fist, complete with the clothing and gold-banded staff. Seven Monkey Fists then attacked Ranma simultaneously.

Luckily for Ranma, only a couple of them could get near him at once without them getting in each others way, but that didn't stop the seven Monkey Fists from trying. Constantly backing away, Ranma was able to evade their weapons enough to draw them into a spiral. Right as they reached the center of the spiral, Monkey Fist wondered, _Why is it so cold in here?_

Ranma made an uppercut, not even trying to hit any of the Monkey Fists, and shouted, "Hiryuu Shouten Haa!!!" A dragon-shaped tornado swirled into existence, sucking up the seven Monkey Fists into it. The tornado dragon crashed through the hole in the roof, and that proved to be too much for the temple. The whirlwind sucked in all of the stone blocks and dust as the building collapsed. The rocks collided in the cyclone, into each other and into the seven Monkey Fists. All of the Monkey Fist copies began to disappear, too damaged by the large chunks of stone and too drained of battle aura by the technique to maintain that form.

From outside, Kim and Ron could see the tornado come out of the temple. Kim gasped. "Oh, man! Do you think Ranma's alright?!" Ron worried as the temple became a swirling pile of rock.

In fact, Ranma was standing in the cyclone's eye, his eyes shut and his face tucked inside his shirt so as to protect himself from the dust. There wasn't really anything he could do but wait. The Hiryuu Shouten Haa was fueled by the battle aura of its victim, and the superpowered Monkey Fist had a very large amount of battle aura to give. But eventually, the whirlwind died out, most of the temple remains having been smashed against each other into smaller rocks and more dust. Monkey Fist fell on top of a pile of the rocks, knocked out cold.

Ranma walked over and pulled off the steel headband from Monkey Fist's head. The ape-man reverted to his normal appearance and clothing. Ranma snapped the headband, and it faded away into golden speckles of light. Kim and Ron ran over to the temple remains, glad to see that Ranma was alright. The Wounded Monkey statue had miraculously survived the tornado, still without its metal headband, and Ranma picked it up. He tossed it to Ron, who nearly fumbled it. Then, Ranma proceeded to walk in a northerly direction, saying, "Sayonara."

"Ranma? Where are you going?" Kim questioned.

"I want my cure. I can get home myself, so go without me," Ranma declared.

"Bye!" Ron waved, even though Ranma couldn't see it with his back turned.

"I- Just- What- You're- Arrgh!" Kim groaned, and gave up. "Bye, Ranma!"

"He's a pretty cool guy," Ron remarked.

"Yeah, but he's still a jerk," Kim shook her head, _I can't believe I was acting like that over him..._

Monkey Fist stirred with a moan. Ron screamed and smashed the Wounded Monkey statue on the ape-man's head, returning him to unconsciousness.

"**Ron!**" Kim complained.

"Er...oops?" Ron said lamely.

End of story

Author's Note

Congratulations to reviewer Flames Chaos and Wolf, who pointed out that Ranma that Ranma was worried about a low test score in book 25. Further examination on my part found the principal calling Ranma "de worst student in de school". Ranma saw his test score and said, "Whoa. Thought it'd be worse." And Genma's reaction to Ranma's test score was, "Be a man and show some **shame**, will you?!" So there is actually some evidence of Ranma having bad grades. How bad is never shown. Whether the principal is referring to Ranma's overall grades, that one class, or Ranma's lack of respect, is unknown for certain. And it is unknown how strict Genma is on grades; for all we know, he considers anything under 90 percent to be shameful. It was Miss Hinako's test, meaning it should've been an English test. Of course, Ranma could've raised his grades after that incident... Anyway, while it isn't clear cut evidence that Ranma is a poor student and doesn't learn anything in school, it is suggestive that he is no straight-A student. At least in Ms. Hinako's class, which is English. So Ranma may indeed be more fluent in English in this story than he should be.

Okay, folks, this "mixed curse" thing is getting old. First off, Taro's curse is already effectively mixed: yeti-crane-bull-eel. That could very well be the only reason he could add in the Drowned Octopus. Secondly, I seriously doubt that the Jusenkyo guide would send Ranma the casket of Nanniichuan if the curses would just mix, at least not without a warning of some kind. And thirdly, while I'm not sure how accurate this is, I read somewhere that Rumiko Takahashi stated in an interview years ago that the Nanniichuan water would cure Ranma. So, I see the whole "mixed curse" thing as an excuse writers use not to cure him.

CatOnFire: Yes! I'm doing something right! You said: (I can't accurately explain it beyond reading the story feels like reading one of the filler stories for the Ranma manga). That's the idea! I wanted it to feel like that, or like an episode of KP, about the same either way. So, while I'm sorry you find it uninteresting and without enough substance, I am successful in my goal! I doubt you'll see this, but thanks for reviewing!

anon: You know, I never considered that Taro may have only splashed his back with Drowned Octopus water until you mentioned it. More fuel for my stance against curses mixing. You make some excellent points, and I encourage other readers to take a look at his review for the last chapter. Thanks a bunch, anon!

Yeah, it took me awhile to get this out. I started to work on it at one point, then tried to come up with a good way to make the story a bit longer. But everything I came up with didn't seem to work for me. I stopped for a bit, hoping something else would come to me, but nothing ever did. Eventually, I gave up and finished this. At this point, I don't think I'll be writing anymore Ranma/KP crossovers, or anymore KP stories at all. I hope you have enjoyed my story, and please review!


End file.
